Untitled
by Foyiwae
Summary: The Yami's get their own bodies, but Yami Marik has plans for the rest of them, and they are not pretty. So many shippings. Yami Marik x Marik Rating will go up later


**Deathshipping, Tendershipping and Bronzeshipping**

_The pain, the abuse, the screams. They all echoed through his head as he dreamed horrible nightmares about the night before, about the kidnapping and the torture. _

Waking up with a jolt he looked around the small cell, he was still a prisoner, still trapped. He saw Bakura in the same cell as him, fast asleep, battered and bruised. It was Marik's Yami... the evil being that was created by Marik accidentally, he knew he would never want to cause pain on purpose, the dark was just too strong for him to control.

"Ryou? Why are you awake?" Bakura's soft voice reached his ears and he turned to his broken Yami, who was still sprawled on the floor. "Oh Bakura, I was just thinking" He moved closer to the other and kissed him softly. "I hate it here, that is the ninth time he has tortured you this week, why cant he just leave you alone?"

He watched Bakura sit up, he wanted to stop him but he knew there was no stopping Bakura once he got started. "Oh Bakura why do you let yourself go through such torture?" He sighed resting his head carefully on the others chest, so as not to hurt his dear Yami. "I have no idea Ryou, I have no idea" Ryou smiled as an arm wrapped around him and he yawned softly. "I am so hungry as well, do you think we will get food today?"

The suffering Marik's Yami put them through varied depending on his mood. Some days he wouldn't touch them and let them wander around the house and even get some fresh air. Other days he would lock Bakura and himself in a dark room and not leave for three days. Some days he would not feed them and other days he would. Their daily lives revolved around what mood the evil Yami was in, also if he had drink in his system.

Ryou gasped as he heard the door open and moved away from Bakura instantly. He knew what happened the last time he showed Bakura affection, and it resulted in them being separated for a week as well as both of them receiving a torturous beating from the man.

The 'master' walked into the room, a smirk on his face. Ryou did not make eye contact. Any false move could result in a punishment, each word had to be chosen carefully. Life hung in the hands of this evil man, he was their god really. Marik was close behind his Yami, with two trays filled with food. They had been good? Ryou felt his heart jump as he glanced at the plates, he was so hungry he didn't care what food was placed in front of him as long as he was allowed to eat it.

He watched as the door to the cadge was opened and the two trays placed before each of them. The dark smirked watching the two carefully. He knew how to tease them, who would break at the sight of food first? Ryou dared a glance at the man, who was watching him carefully. He jumped before he returned his gaze to the floor, he was going to get in so much trouble for looking at him, he knew it. The shock came though when the Yami stood up. "You may begin eating, afterwards I would like Ry to come to my room. We are going to have so much fun Ry" He chuckled grabbing Marik by the wrist before he dragged him away.

Now Ryou had a huge fear of what was going to happen to him. He was in so much trouble, _he was going to be killed_. Thoughts ran through his head of the weapons Marik kept in his room, the psychopath has had enough of him. He was going to die. He looked at the food before he looked up at Bakura, who was quietly eating, enjoying every last bite, knowing that it could be his last.

"Bakura, do you know what he is going to do with me?" He asked before he began eating the food. The taste was so delicious, he knew Marik was a good cook, though he didn't know if the master was. "He will probably rape you, or maybe he will be kind to you, I have no idea" Ryou sighed and ate the food in silence. _What did he want with him? He had been good, he knew he really didn't deserve a punishment. Maybe he had done something to disappoint the Master. If __he was going to get hurt instead of Bakura though that was good. Bakura was always being punished, he did not need any more, he nearly died the last time._

He nearly died! The thought of him dying came back to mind as he finished eating the food. "D...do you think he will kill me?" He whispered getting up onto his feet. "I doubt it, he likes you. Not as much as he likes Marik but he does like you, loves you even. He would never kill us unless we seriously disobeyed. He would kill innocent people in our place but he would never kill us. Don't be so worried, unless you have done something wrong, then I wish you good luck"

Bakura was never any help now a-days. He was either in serious pain, or asleep. Even when he was awake he was too busy making sure Ryou was ok. He needed to look after himself more than Ryou. _Why does he bother risking his life for me?_ Ryou groaned inwardly as he walked through the corridors of the large house. _Why did Master need so many rooms? Why was he asking himself so many questions? They kept the nerves at bay at least, oh no nerves._ He shook softly as he reached Marik's door. He could either knock or run. Knocking may result in death running would result in instant punishment. Either was he was going to end up in serious pain.

He knocked quietly on the door. Obeying was better than disobeying in the first place, and since he was here he knew that the punishment was most likely for him and not Bakura, as long as he could keep Bakura safe nothing else mattered.

"Come in!" The harsh voice made him jump, before he did as he was told entering the room. "Master Marik... you...you wanted to see me sir?" He whispered walking over to the man, who was lying on a large bed reading a book, upside down. "No need to be scared Ryou, I am not going to hurt you. I was going to reward you for being good today, you are coming outside with me, you are also going to tell me where Yugi Mutou lives." Ryou gasped, he wanted Yugi! Why did he want Yugi? Yami obviously!

He didn't know what happened after that but he realised he was walking next to his Master, looking around at the outside world which he lacked seeing. "Well?" Came the snarl, making Ryou jump and point to the game shop. "That is where Yugi lives, with his grandfather and Yami!" Marik smirked shoving his hands in his pockets. "I suppose the Pharaoh is human now like me and Bakura, this will be a piece of cake, stay here. IF you do decide to move two metres, or run away, I shall make sure Bakura never breathes again!" Ryou whimpered slightly and sat down on a bench. "I shall wait here, I promise" He muttered rubbing his arm as he looked to the ground. He saw rain drops appear as a storm began. _What appropriate weather, for death to come visit_ He thought to himself.

He woke up once more with a start, before he looked around the cell. He must have blanked out or something because he last thing he remembered was sitting out in the rain waiting for Marik to return. He sat up and yawned softly, before he felt strong arms around him. "You were so cold when he brought you in, I thought something had happened to you" Bakura nuzzled him softly and sighed.

"Did he get Yami? What about Yugi?" He whispered looking around. "Oh please tell me he didn't get them, it is all my fault they are imprisoned here" Bakura sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "He only brought you here, I did not see anyone else with him. I am sorry Ryou" He kissed him softly and ran his fingers through his hair as Ryou buried his head into the others chest. What had happened to Yugi and Yami? He hoped they were all right, he couldn't stand them being imprisoned here, it would be all his fault.

"Did you hear the storm?" He whispered to Bakura. Bakura nodded and rested his head against the wall, there was no way they would get to go outside now. Master didn't like the rain one bit. Everyone would be trapped here, and he only hoped Master didn't get in a seriously bad mood.

He groaned as he was slammed against the wall with force. "Please... let me go...!" Yami dangled from the others arm helplessly as he squirmed. The hand to his throat hurt, he was already weakened by the shadow magic the tomb keeper had used and he could feel himself slowly slipping away. "Sweet dreams Pharaoh, when you wake up you are going to be all mine" He purred as Yami felt himself slip into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
